Time For Love
by MsDubstep
Summary: Rodney's been stressed lately. Carson wants to fix that. (Slash.)


Time for Love

Author: Desala

Email: n/a

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Beckett/McKay

Category: Established Relationship

Season: None

Episode: None

Spoilers: None

Warnings: none

Summary: Rodney's been too stressed lately. Carson wants to fix that.

Notes: Written as part of the Lantisficathon on LiveJournal.

Rodney McKay took another sip of his coffee and took a glance and the

clock on his laptop. 0300 hours. 'Shit'.

His eyes were starting to burn, indicating he needed sleep. Now. About

two hours ago, he would have ignored the signs of sleepiness, as he

often tended to do.

He needed to finish an analysis on a power generator Major Sheppard's

team brought back from MX7-661. But according to the data on the

computer, he wasn't even half way done. He was considering just going to his quarters and crashing, stopping by Dr. Weir's office to tell her he'll finish the analysis tomorrow. Yeah sure, if he had a death wish. He did not feel like being ripped a new one today.

Rodney downed the rest of his coffee and was just about to continue

his work when he heard footsteps coming into the office. Rodney turned

around to see that it was Carson Beckett coming towards him. A mix of

emotions usually came upon him when Carson was around him, which was odd considering him and Carson just started dating, if that's what you want to call it. Sure, they kissed and had sex, which was all well and good, but they weren't exactly the cuddly type of couple. They usually didn't have time to spend much time together.

Rodney regretted this fact. He usually didn't show it, but he was

crazy about Carson. He enjoyed every moment that Carson was around him,

even when they argued or when they weren't even speaking to each other at all in the briefing room. They would just glance at each other and

smile, knowing that they were the only two people in the whole room who

realized that they cared for each other.

But when you were the head of the science team and your lover was the

head of the medical team, you had to make sacrifices. This would be

about the only time that he regretted that he and Carson were so smart.

Rodney smirked at Carson as he came closer to him. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." Carson replied, matching Rodney's half smile on his

face. Carson took a chair next to Rodney and sat down next to him.

"You do realize it's 0300, don't you?" Carson asked him.

Rodney sighed. "Yes, Carson, I'm well aware of that." He had now gone

back to his work, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"And you do know that we have a meeting with Dr. Weir at 0900?" Carson

asked, hoping to at least get Rodney to look at him again.

"Yes." Rodney replied irritably with a roll of his eyes. "So shouldn't

you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Carson asked pointedly.

"Well, I have to finish this analysis on the power generator Major

Sheppard found, so I have a good excuse." Rodney snapped. "What was yours again?"

"Insomnia." Carson snapped back. "Meaning, if I could sleep, I would

be doing that by now instead of hearing your bitching."

"You try going on less than four hours of sleep and be cheerful."

Rodney tried to point out, but Carson would have none of it.

"I've gone on less than that, and I don't snap at people." Carson

said.

"How do you do it?" Rodney asked, looking at Carson wondrously.

"Well, number one, I don't have a short temper." Carson said.

"And neither do I!" Rodney exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Secondly, I don't drink so much coffee." Carson continued, as if

Rodney hadn't interrupted him.

"Coffee, my friend, is a scientist's vice." Rodney proclaimed. "You

would have to be a scientist to understand."

"I use to live on coffee as well." Carson said more calmly. "But when

you're a medical doctor, you learn to live on adrenaline and instinct."

Carson got up from the chair and stepped behind Rodney, massaging his

shoulders. "You, however, "Carson continued, "are too tense. You need

to relax."

"I'm not tense, I'm just very busy." Rodney tried to protest, but when

Carson dug his fingers deeper into Rodney's shoulder, his protests were

silenced with a sigh of contentment. Rodney leaned back as Carson

rubbed his temples gently. His brain was nagging at him saying, "Hey,

shouldn't you be working?", but his body shut his brain up as the tension melted away under Carson's fingers.

After a couple of minutes, Carson kissed Rodney's hair, saying, "I'll

let you get back to work." He started to walk back towards the doorway,

but Rodney stopped him by getting up from his chair and grabbing his

arm. Carson turned to face his lover and was surprised by Rodney grabbing his face and kissing him deeply, driving his tongue into Carson's mouth. Carson took this in stride and wrapped his arms around Rodney and returned the kiss enthusiastically. Rodney moaned softly and pressed his body into Carson's, noticing that he wasn't the only one getting very aroused by their make-out session.

Carson broke the kiss and grabbed Rodney's hand, heading towards the

open doorway, but Rodney didn't move.

"Where are we going?" Rodney asked, his voice mixed with an

interesting combination of slight confusion and pure lust that amused Carson greatly.

"We're going to my quarters...unless you'd prefer yours." Carson

said with a sexy smirk and a wink which made Rodney's knees a little bit weak. "It doesn't matter to me."

Rodney attempted to shake off his arousal and return to the land of

logic. "But Carson, I've got-"

"No worries, Rodney, I'll handle the analysis." Another voice said from the doorway.

Carson and Rodney turned to see who it was. Peter Grodin was standing there with a smirk on his face, leaning against the doorway.

Both Carson and Rodney felt themselves turning red with embarrassment. Rodney tried to cover this up. "Oh, no, Peter, t-that's alright." Rodney stammered.

"You need rest Rodney." Peter told him. "I've gotten more sleep than you in almost a week. Go on." Peter nodded towards the door to emphasize his point.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked, giving Peter a questioning look. He was also surprised that Peter hadn't stormed out of the office in disgust at the sight of Carson and Rodney making out.

"Yes." Peter said with a sigh. "Go."

Carson pulled at Rodney's uniform and led him towards the doorway, with Rodney quickly following.

"Oh, and guys?" Peter said, stopping the two men. They turned to look at him. "Can we go already?" Rodney wanted to say. His patience was getting thinner by the minute, and his pants were getting tighter by the minute as well.

"Your secret's safe with me." Peter told them. His expression was sincere. Rodney trusted these words, but then again, he could trust Peter with a lot of things. Rodney would never say this out loud, at the

thought of boosting Peter's ego. That's the last thing Rodney needed right now.

"Thanks." Rodney said to him. Peter nodded and walked to the computer to finish the analysis, laughing silently. 'Maybe if Rodney got laid more often, he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass all the time.' Peter thought to himself as he treated him self to a cup of Rodney's coffee.

As Carson and Rodney headed towards Carson's quarters, Rodney wondered if Carson put Peter up to taking over for him, but by the time they got there, Rodney was too aroused and relaxed and feeling too damn good to care.

And the way Carson kissed him sensually, pulling off Rodney's uniform shirt, pushing him on the bed and straddling his hips, they were both going to have a restful night.

FIN


End file.
